Fast and Fooly-Ous
"Fast and Fooly-Ous" is another April Fool's themed episode for the Loud House. This time, it parodies the classic Road Runner cartoons. Summary Luan tries to prank a very fast little boy who seems who not only outruns her, but outwits all of her pranks. Plot The episode starts with a classic Looney Tunes-like intro sequence that involves a Loud House-shaped bulls-eye rings. The Nick Splat effect is used as a shield zoom effect with the condition that the Nick Logo is splattered on the center of the house-shaped iris. As soon as the splat sound is heard after the twangy-shield zoom sound effect is heard, some theme music that mixes the Merrie Melodies theme and the Loud House theme plays through the sequence. "NICKELODEON ANIMATION INC. Presents" "LOONY LOUDS" "A NICKTOONS' LOUD HOUSE CARTOON" After the intro sequence ends, the title and credit sequence begins with a sign having the title of the episode being shown first, and the card is blown away when something really fast whips by. There are two more signs that also get blown away by this fast figure. The second sign has some credits that are shown: The Loud House created by Chris Savino Written By Storyboard by Special Guest Music Composer: George Daugherty As soon as the second sign gets blown away by the fast figure, we are shown one more sign that is shown directly in front of the Loud House in Royal Woods, which shows the Director of this episode. Directed by When the last sign gets blown away by the very , the episode begins: It starts in the Loud House Living Room where Lynn Sr. is seen having a meeting with his family about Luan's April Fools Pranks that would happen in a few weeks. After having some suggestions like sending Luan to a mental institute or reprogramming her mind by not having her prank her family on April Fool's day, Luan appears and overhears their failed attempts to stop her. However, Luan then makes a proposition for her family: They would have to find her someone who she can practice her April Fools Pranks on. She also makes a bet that if she failed to prank him, she vows not to prank her family on April Fools Day. Knowing that they do NOT want to be pranked again, they accepted Luan's offer and went out to find someone who could help. Lincoln tried to convince some of his friends such as Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and his other school friends. Lori tries to bribe some of her teenage friends to take the fall for Luan's pranks. Lynn Sr. suggested to some of his friends to help out as did Rita. Lynn Jr. tried convincing her roller derby team to help. Lola tried to bribe some of her pageant competitors to help out and offered to give them some of her prize-winning tiaras. Luna tried to get some of her rock band buddies to help. But no matter who the Loud Family turned to, all of them declined to help. Soon enough, The Loud Family were sulking in the park because nobody offered to help. They began to think of all the pranks Luan would do to them come April Fools Day. But just as things were looking hopeless for the Loud Family, a little boy walked up to them, asking why they were so glum. After explaining their situation to them, the little boy took pity on the Loud Family and decided to help them out with their problem. However, he would do so on a few conditions: 1.) He wants a bicycle horn that makes a special sound. 2.) He wants Lisa, who he presumes is the smart one, to make a concoction that would help run faster than any animal. 3.) He wants Luan to try and prank him in a very special place he knows of. Lisa learns of a special elixir she made that would help this little boy out. She could make another just for him with any added flavor he'd like. Lincoln and Lynn Jr. would help this little boy out by going to a Bicycle Shop that had a whole bunch of bicycle horns. Surely they could find him a special bicycle horn that would make a special sound. Once this boy had two of the things he needed, he would show the Loud Family where he wants Luan to go in order for him to take on her pranks. And so, the Loud Family accepted the little boy's conditions and began making preparations: Lisa went home to prepare a special super speed elixir to add in to a fruit punch drink for the little boy. Once the little boy showed Lynn Sr. and Rita where he wants to go to be pranked, they along with Lincoln and Lynn Jr. took him to the bicycle shop where they tried to find a bicycle horn. After looking and hearing every horn they could find, the little boy found his special horn that made a special sound that went: *HEEP-HEEP!* Curious at why this little boy would want this horn, he simply said: "So I go like this": The boy honks the horn twice *HEEP-HEEP!* and made a familiar tongue thumping sound. This made the Louds remind them of a certain creature, and when they asked the little boy's name, he simply told them that his name is "Rod Ranner". Lynn Sr., Rita, Lincoln and Lynn Jr. then knew what was going to happen. After a few weeks of waiting, the Loud Family were now ready. They told Luan that they had found a special someone who would gladly take on her pranks. But... they would have to go somewhere in order to meet him. Luan then decided to tag along while grabbing her unicycle and her F.P.E. Catalog, just in case. As the Loud Family drove off, they reminded her of the deal she made with them: If she failed to prank her target by the end of the day, she would not be allowed to prank her family on April Fool's Day. Luan took her word on her promise. Soon enough, they had arrived at a desert park and bike trailer known only as the C.M. Jones' National Park and Bike Trail. Luan wondered why she would meet her target here. Lynn Sr. explained to her daughter that in order to prank her target, she would have to catch him first. Soon enough, Luan noticed something coming towards her very fast! It was none other than Rod Ranner who had already taken a drink of Lisa's drink and was now running as fast as any car or animal. When he saw the Loud Family with Luan, he sped up towards her and vibrated to a stop. Rita introduced Rod to Luan and told her that he would be her pranking practice target for today. Luan decided to greet him by secretly pranking him by slipping on a hand-buzzer. However, when she tried to shake his hand, Rod didn't feel anything. Luan wondered why her hand-buzzer didn't go off. When she tried clapping her hands, she was instantly zapped herself. The Loud Family laughed at how Luan was zapped by her own prank. Rod took off a hand-like glove to reveal that the glove protected him from her prank. This made Luan very annoyed and by the time she turned to face Rod Ranner, he was already on the bike trail, ready and waiting for Luan to chase him through the bike trailed desert. Rita and Lynn Sr. showed Luan her helmet and unicycle, saying that she'll need them if she plans on chasing him. And so, after putting on her helmet and getting on her unicycle, Luan took out a can of silly strange and gave Rod her warning: He has 5 seconds to get a head start before she pranks him. But before she could count to 2, Rod took off at high speed! With no time to spare, Luan quickly petaled off after Rod. Lisa informs of her family that she has set up a special filming situation back at the Loud House where they would spy on Luan and find out if she would prank Rod or not. And so, they left Luan and Rod to their own business while the Loud Family headed for home. Once they got home, Lisa began setting up the TV to show her family how Luan's pranks would go. Once the family had their snacks and drinks needed for the "show", Luan turned on the TV as the entire family watched how the chase would turn out: Back in the desert, Rod was running through the bike trail when everything around as well as himself froze. As time itself stood still, some ludicrous Latin name appears for him: "ROD RANNER (indefinitlii-unprankibus)" The camera then zooms over to Luan Loud and her ludicrous Latin name appears her: "LUAN LOUD (pranksterius-comedious)" The camera zooms back over to Rod Ranner as time resumes slowly we see Rod running in a slow-to-fast pace, honking his horn *HEEP-HEEP!* just before time resumes. Luan was catching up to Rod with her silly string can, but just before she could squirt him. Rod turns back to Luan, jumps up in the air, honks at her *HEEP-HEEP!* and takes off into the distance, leaving Luan covered in her own silly string and crashing into a pit after losing control of her balance. At home, the Loud Family laughed at how Luan string-shot herself and how Rod managed to outrun her. Meanwhile, Luan got herself up after crashing and looks out to the distance whee Rod had gone off to. "You may have gotten away this time, but this is only the beginning. I have a whole HEAP-HEAP of pranks for you!" And so began a day of Luan trying to prank Rod Ranner in the style of the Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner: # First, she tries using a shield-like pie with a steel pie tin shied to prank Rod Ranner. As the her approaches, she holds it out and Rad instantly stops just short, causing Luan to wonder why he didn't hit it. She moves the lid while glancing at Rod, who promptly sticks his tongue out and speeds away. Luan gets ready to chase him, but Rod returns as quickly as he left and holds the pie shield, which Luan runs into. Rad runs off again. # Luan uses an F.P.E. Giant Rubber Band to make a slingshot to fire another pie at Rod Ranner. However, when Luan tries to pull the rubber band back far enough, the support breaks out of the ground and wedges her into a telephone pole as well as having the pie being launched directly into her face. As this happens, Rod Ranner went past her. # Trying a more stealthier approach, Luan draws a curve in the right lane of the desert's main bike trail road, and continues it across into the wall of a rock face. She then paints a life-size painting of a tunnel on the wall. On top of the rock face, she places a big bucket of Nick-Me's Green Slime. She figured that if Rod smacks himself into the wall, the vibrations would topple the bucket of slime and Rod would get slimed all over. However, when she notices Rod Ranner approaching the wall: he runs directly through the painted tunnel! Then, Luan tries to follow, but flattens herself against the wall. And due to how hard she had struck the wall the vibrations caused the bucket to topple over and pour the green slime all over her. # # Input your ideas in the comments as to know what sort of pranks Luan hatches up to try and catch Rod Ranner. Remember: She is not allowed to kill him or maim him. And most of all, her pranks backfire on her, like Wile E'.s traps for Road Runner. After that prank failed, Luan was now on the verge of giving up, stating that she simply could not catch him. She states if her family was watching her, right now... she could tell them that they have won. And because she kept a bet, she promises to not be allowed to prank them on April Fool's Day. At home, the Loud Family were overjoyed at the fact that Luan kept her promise and they would be prank-free on April Fool's Day! Back with Luan, she started slowly walking her way back to the park entrance, where she would call her family to come pick her up. But as she did, Rod Ranner was just about to pass her. But when he took a look at how sad she was, Rod Ranner took pity on Luan and slowly came to a stop. He then walked up to her and asked her why she was so sad. Luan explained that because she couldn't prank or catch Rod Ranner in time, she wouldn't be allowed to prank her family on April Fool's Day. Rod asked why does she always have to pick on her family to be pranked. Luan simply explains that she only does it because she loves her family so much and she was only trying to get a laugh out of them. But since she made a promise to her family, now she couldn't prank them on April Fool's Day. Feeling really bad for Luan, Rod told Luan that if she really wants to prank her family, she'll give her one last chance. But this time, Rod had a secret plan that would make Luan feel a whole lot better. Rod Ranner: Here's what we'll do, Lu. First, we'll... *whispers into her ear* and then you'll... *whispers into her ear* and when you're all set up, I'll... *whispers into her ear* and then we're all ready, you'll *whispers into her ear* and finally, I'll... *whispers into her ear* It's a lulu, but it'll work. Whaddya say? At first, Luan though Rod's plan was downright the most devious, sinister and most of all despicable plan she ever heard of. But then she said. Luan: I like your style. Let's do it! And so Luan and Rod Ranner went off to prepare their plan. Later on, at a phone booth near the park entrance, Luan and Rod were all set with their plan. Rod Ranner: You remember what to do, right? Tell them not to pick you up just yet. Luan: I got it. I'll see you soon, Rod! And with that, Rod dashed off leaving Luan to call her family. Back at the Loud House, Lynn Sr. was the first to answer the phone. He asked Luan if she threw in the towel yet. But Luan simply told him no and to tell her family to keep watching her. Because she has one more prank left and it'll be a killer! So also added a pun in that this prank will rock Rod's world! Confused by what Luan had meant, he told his family to keep watching because Luan told him she had one last prank up her sleeve. And so, without objecting to anything, the Loud Family returned to their seats to see what would happen. Back at the desert, the Loud Family watched the TV as they saw a bulls-eye target-like carpet placed on the road with a cookie tray placed in the middle with a sign that said "ALL THE FREE COOKIES YOU WANT!" Rod Ranner zipped up to the cookie tray and started eating a cookie. Meanwhile, Luan showed her family a wind up crank with a rope coiling around it. She told them that this prank would her feel more "boulder than ever before. Knowing they would be confused by what she meant, she showed them that the rope led through some pulleys and was tied around a large boulder, being hoisted directly above rhe target that Rod Ranner was standing on this very moment! The Loud Family screamed in horror knowing the fact that if that boulder should drop, it'll crush that little boy! They tried to tell Luan not to do it, but seeing as how she couldn't hear them, instantly releases the clasp of the wind up crank, releasing the rope which starts unwinding as the boulder began to fall! The camera cuts to Rod Ranner eating another cookie as a large shadow forms over him! But just as the falling boulder was about to strike him down, the camera was cut to black and all they could hear was a loud, rock-crashing sound! This made the Loud Family very scared! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Without stopping for anything, the Loud Family drove back to the desert park and went on the bike trail to try and find Luan and Rod Ranner. But when they arrived, they were met with the most horrifying site their eyes laid on: The boulder had smashed directly into the ground, leaving only Rod Ranner's Bird-like cap laying in front of the boulder. It seemed that they arrived too late. The Loud Family mourned the loss of the poor little boy and blamed themselves for putting him up to the task in the first place. They would go to jail for getting a little boy killed! They all tearfully looked at Luan and asked them why she did it and how could sleep knowing that the whole family could go to prison for what they've done? Luan simply told them that she'll sleeping very dry tonight as she pointed over to something of interest. The Loud Family looked over to see Rod Ranner, alive and kicking without his hat as he was holding a remote in his hand. Rod pointed upwards toward the top of the cliff to reveal a cement mixing truck with the mixer tipping upwards. Should Rod press the button, the mixer would pour whatever's inside directly onto the Loud Family minus Luan, of course. Lincoln begged Rod for them to talk this over, but Rod simply honked his horn at them, *HEEP-HEEP!* and pressed the button. The mixer then starting tipping downwards, but instead of cement pouring out, green slime was seen being poured out of the cement mixer and starting falling toward the Loud Family! The Loud Family screamed in horror as they got splattered and drenched in green slime! After they were completed covered in slime, Luan then stated: Looks like you've had a slime of your life! She laughed while Rod Ranner laughed like a woodpecker. The Loud Family simply face palmed as they knew that Luan had GOT THEM AGAIN, even before April Fools! But Luan stated that she had so much fun today that she'll be sure to have Rod Ranner help her out with the April Fools prank she'll have in store for her family. But when she tried to look around for Rod, he was nowhere to be found. But she did find a little note and a wrapped present along with it, The note read: 'Luan, This has been the greatest day I ever had. Thank you for playing with me and trying to catch me. It was sure a lot fun trying to prank your family. We should do it again sometime. Here's a little something to end the day on a high note! I'll see you again sometime. *HEEP-HEEP!* Your new friend, Rod Ranner" Luan was so touched that Rod Ranner was now his new friend that promised that she'll invite him for April Fools next year. But when she tried to open the present, it exploded and covered her in green slime as well! Luan and the rest of her family were now officially covered in slime. They all wondered if Rod had something to do with this. The camera pulls back a ways to reveal Rod Ranner looking at the Slime-covered Loud Family from afar. He turns to the audience and says: "I probably shouldn't say it, depending on infringements, but this case..." Rod Ranner then formed a sly smile on his face and holds up a sign saying: "AIN'T I A STINKAH?" And as Rod Ranner dashes away, the sign flips over to show: "HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!" as the cartoon irises out. A reprise of the theme music that mixes the Merrie Melodies theme and the Loud House theme is heard once again, this time played during the outro as we see something being written in cursive across the same Loud House-shaped bulls-eye rings: "April Fools Folks!" Also the titles "Loony Louds" is shown above the phrase and "A LOUD HOUSE CARTOON" below the phrase as the cartoon fades out once the music ends.